<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Palest Of Reds by KurlozMakaraTheSecond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417746">Palest Of Reds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlozMakaraTheSecond/pseuds/KurlozMakaraTheSecond'>KurlozMakaraTheSecond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, mituna has two bulges, seedflap, seedflap penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlozMakaraTheSecond/pseuds/KurlozMakaraTheSecond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz and Mituna are somewhere between pale and red... Or maybe both?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Palest Of Reds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for one of my best friends, you know who you are. Merry Christmas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale. Red. Pale again. Red again. It was ever-changing with these two, sometimes one or the other and sometimes both. </p>
<p>Right now, the pale look in Kurloz’s eyes as he held Mituna close to his chest and gently lifted his helmet off (he was the only one Mituna would let do that, Messiahs knew he would freak out if it were anyone else) was overpowering, practically having diamonds in his eyes at this point. His hand soothingly came up to Mituna’s messy hair and ran through it, getting caught on a couple of tangles as he went along. His bloodpusher ached for Mituna, made his eyes sting at the corners with tears and his thinkpan get all fuzzy with pure love and pity. </p>
<p>Because he loved him. And he pitied him. He was pale, yes, so pale, endlessly pale, a vast ocean of soft pink was laid out before them-- but he was redder than red, redder than the most mutant-blooded trolls, redder than anything he’d ever felt before. </p>
<p>And somehow, that was okay. </p>
<p>So as Mituna purred softly in Kurloz’s arms, as Mituna clung on tight to his moirail-matesprit-whatever (did it even matter at this point? He didn’t think it did), the purple-blooded troll pulled back a little bit, his gloved hand resting on Mituna’s cheek and his thumb lightly running over the other’s cheekbone. He was beautiful, truly beautiful, and Kurloz was as committed and dedicated to etching every feature of that lovely face into his memory as he was to worshipping his Mirthful Messiahs. He sighed quietly and brought their foreheads together, his eyes closing with a faint purple glow behind them signifying that he was using his chucklevoodoos to speak to Mituna. The “voice” of his words was soft, loving, and caring, and he embedded the words on his love’s thinkpan as gently as he could, trying to portray them in a loving light with the powers at his disposal. </p>
<p>[Pale for you, Tuna. So motherfuckin’ pale. My lightest of motherfuckin’ pinks, my reddest of reds, my other part…] He nuzzled their noses and pressed a kiss to Mituna’s cheek that was somewhere in between pale and red, and Mituna flushed lightly and looked at Kurloz through the hair over his eyes, smiling a soft little smile and pulling Kurloz into a kiss on the lips, a soft and loving kiss that they’d both been waiting for. Their lips moved together easily, like they both knew exactly what the other liked and wanted-- because they did. They knew each other inside and out, through and through, the good parts and the bad-- and they both liked it that way. The kiss was a little shallow because of Kurloz’s stitches, but it was still nice nonetheless.</p>
<p>So as they kissed, Kurloz gently pulled Mituna up into his lap, running his hands up his sides and feeling at where his grubscars would be through his jumpsuit. He squeezed softly, which earned a little bit of a chirr from Mituna, which he thought was absolutely adorable… Kurloz wanted to hear more of those noises. So he trailed his hands all the way up from Mituna’s sides to his larger set of horns, lightly caressing them at first before he started to massage around the base of them, where horn met scalp… And Mituna loved it. He purred loudly, his eyes slipping shut as he leaned into the touch. There was something so inherently pale about the way the mime touched him like that-- it sent a happy thrill through his body, and had his psionics worked, he would have maybe even started crackling a little bit. </p>
<p>As Kurloz got a little handsy with Mituna, he purred louder and louder, which made Kurloz smile as wide as he was able with his stitches keeping his mouth closed and semi-stationary. Kurloz chuckled quietly at Mituna’s satisfied face as the mime’s hands came up to the back of Mituna’s jumpsuit to unzip it and peel it off of him, both of the trolls maneuvering around to get the item of clothing completely off. It left Mituna naked, Kurloz’s whited-out eyes trailing over Mituna’s body lovingly as well as his gloved hands, the appendages roaming over his chest and sides and squeezing at his grubscars. All to make Mituna let out the cutest little noises, little purrs and chirps and squeaks as his bulges slowly started to unsheathe and wriggle about in Kurloz’s lap. </p>
<p>There was a little bit of movement in Kurloz’s pants as well, so he begrudgingly picked Mituna up off of his lap just briefly to peel off his (over)underwear and skeleton leggings. He pulled up and off his skeleton-patterned shirt and his black gloves, tossing them to the side and then crawling over Mituna, where he kissed up his neck and let out a low purr, nuzzling into his neck a little bit as he started to grind his large, purple bulge against the other troll’s leg. </p>
<p>“Juthst, fucking, fuck me already, ‘Lothz… Pail me.” Mituna mumbled quietly and whiny, wrapping his arms around Kurloz and his legs as well to try and pull their hips together. </p>
<p>[Patience, my starlight.] He uses his voodoos to convey, though he does bring his bulge to guide it up to Mituna’s nook, rubbing the tip against his folds and smirking at him. Mituna lets out another little whine and pushes down onto his bulge, trying to get it to slip into him. Kurloz holds his hips down with his hands, though, pushing into him almost painfully slowly. The Captor took the large bulge quite a bit, so he was used to the stretch, but he always hated how slow Kurloz was at first. He just wanted him to get on with it and *fuck him* already.</p>
<p>Kurloz kept slowly sliding in until his thick bulge was all the way inside Mituna, the smaller troll arching up and panting and letting out little mewls. </p>
<p>“Come on, come on, come ON! Fuck me, pail me, fucking, fucking *take me*!” Mituna cried out, and, well… Who was Kurloz to deny such a needy request? So he pulled his hips back, sliding almost all the way out before he rammed back into Mituna hard and fast, starting to repeat that motion over and over, a little bulge showing up in Mituna’s stomach every time he rammed in. Mituna was arching his back and crying out keens and moans, eyes tearing up as he looked up at Kurloz and pushed down onto his bulge. It was already so much, but he just wanted more, so much more. So he looked pleadingly up at Kurloz and let out a low whine, his arms up wrapped behind his neck and pulling him down so their foreheads were pressed together.</p>
<p>Kurloz knew that look; it felt so familiar, and he felt obliged to give Mituna what he wanted.. So he did. He started to fuck him faster and harder, ramming his bulge into him hard enough to brush up against his seedflap with every time he bottomed out. Kurloz groaned deeply through those stitched lips and hiked Mituna’s legs up so they were over his shoulders, starting to ram right up against Mituna’s seedflap as hard as he could. He was merciless and rough, the tip of his bugle even going so far as to slip past his seedflap when he bottomed out and started to grind his hips into him, just for the intention of doing just that. </p>
<p>Kurloz’s now ungloved hand came down to reach and wrap around both of Mituna’s bulges, stroking them hard and fast and to the same rhythm he was fucking him. This made Mituna’s eyes go wide and his head tossed back as he cried out a cry of Kurloz’s name and spilled genetic material all over his stomach and chest. </p>
<p>Kurloz wasn’t far behind him, fucking his oversensitive nook for jsut a minute longer before his bulge went rigid and he shoved it all the way in, releasing a torrent of purple material that was enough to make Mituna’s stomach bulge up a little bit.</p>
<p>Kurloz collapsed on top of Mituna as both of their bulges started to resheathe, and they lay there panting for a while before Kurloz starts to plant kisses all over Mituna’s face and chest, smiling happy to himself as they both come down from their orgasmic high. </p>
<p>Kurloz is glad they’ll get to spend the afterlife like this. Pressed up against each other, holding each other. Fucking each other. It’s a dream come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>